Cinderchacha
by Yukirei
Summary: As the title may suggest, ACC characters have been casted into the fairytale we all loved when we were little (so maybe not all, but anyway). Enjoy. (Newly updated: 25th June 2003)


Disclaimer: I do not own Akazukin Chacha or any of its characters, and of course neither do I own Cinderella. This is a non-profit fanfic written by a fan for the enjoyment of other fans.

**Cinderchacha**

_by Yukirei_

Narrator: Once upon a time, in a land far far away, known only as Mochi Mochi Mountain,

::Scenery flashes accordingly in the background complete with birds chirping::

            there lived a kawaii little girl.

::A girl wearing a red hood over her head appears *_poof_*::

            Her name was Cinderchacha.

Chacha: *beams and waves*

Narrator: Her dear mother died when she was a wee little baby, (Bessy (Chacha's mother): *furiously slapping a tree trunk*) and her father married a second wife, (Chacha's father (does anyone know his name? Email me if you do): *looks hopeful* *gets a tight slap across his face from Bessy) the haughtiest, unkindest woman that has ever lived. (Chacha's father: *disappointedly rubbing his red cheek* *turns away no longer interested*) ...Then he died. (Chacha's father: *jumps up alert* *runs to join his wife in her quest to flatten the tree trunk*) and poor Cinderchacha (Chacha sits in a corner of Seravi's cottage, crying) was left with this horrible woman, her stepmother.

::Camera swings to empty doorway::

Narrator: *clears throat* her stepmother!

::Doorway remains empty::

Narrator: *raises voice* HER STEPMOTHER!!!

::Shadow appears in doorway. Dorothy steps into view, holding up the heavy skirts of her elaborate dress. Her hair was played into a beehive, thick make-up covered her face and two dark exaggeratedly arched eyebrows were drawn over her own to make her look fierce. Not that she wasn't already looking fierce enough with that scowl on her face and her eyes shooting out death glares::

Chacha: *laughs out loud upon seeing Dorothy, then quickly shuts her mouth as she got a death glare*

 Narrator: *continues* Cinderchacha was all nice and sweet (Chacha: *gives a little curtsey*) and her stepmother could not bear her goodness. Thus she made her do all the hardest work in the house.

::silence::

Yukirei: umm... Dorothy, you're supposed to order Chacha to clean the floor or something.

Dorothy: *not moving from the doorway* I am NOT playing an _ugly_ stepmother.

Yukirei: *sighs* I thought we've gone through this before. This is the most appropriate role for you- wait. No. That was not what I meant, stop glaring at me like that. What I am trying to say is...  there're limited female adults in ACC and this is a female role. So, naturally-

Dorothy: *cuts in* But Seravi gets to play the fairy godmother. That's also a female role. Why can't _he_ play the stepmom?

Yukirei: But he's the world's greatest magician, so he's suited for that role, and besides... *eyes turn into fat pink hearts* he's my favourite character.

Dorothy: *seething with anger with a glare that said "are you trying to rub it in about me not being the world's greatest magician?"* But I'm a magician too! *drags Seravi in by the back of his collar* I'm exchanging roles with this fellow. He's the most suitable for _this_ role.

Seravi: *pushes Dorothy's hands away from his robe* Is not

Dorothy: Is too

Elizabeth: Is not

Seravi: Thank you Elizabeth.

Dorothy: Is too

Seravi: Is not

Dorothy: Is too

Riiya (dog, oops I mean wolf): *runs around outside chanting* is not is too is not is too "**BAM**!" *falls to ground, eyes swirling; two bumps emerging like twin mountains on the top of his head*

::awkward silence::

Seravi: *mutters* He would have been fine if he had just said "is not".

Dorothy: No. *turns to face Seravi* He would have been fine if he had just said "is _too_".

Seravi: *glares at Dorothy* Is not

Dorothy: *glares back* Is too!

Yukirei:*squeezes her eyes shut and screams* SILENCE! 

Dorothy & Seravi: *freeze* *turn to stare at Yukirei*

Yukirei: *opens eyes slowly* umm... thank you for giving me your attention. Ok. I'm a very fair person. Dorothy, this role was Seravi's in the first place. So he should remain the fairy godmother.

Seravi: *nods approvingly*

Dorothy: He got that role in the first place because he's your favourite character. How unfair can you get!

Yukirei: *frowns* No no. Not unfair. I am FAIR. *ponders for a moment* 

Seravi: *stops smiling and looks worried* 

Yukirei: Ok... about that role...

Dorothy: *leaps forward eagerly* Yes?

- - - - - - - - - -

Yukirei: Ok. Winner gets to be the fairy godmother. Begin.

::silence. Dorothy and Seravi remain motionless::

            or I'll get Pikapon to play the role...

Dorothy & Seravi: *snap into action* No No! *muttering under their breath: what a childish game* 

"Scissors, Paper, Stone!"

::Dorothy puts out paper. Seravi puts out stone::

Dorothy: *flashes a victory sign* ^^V  I win!

Seravi: But how can it BE?! *stares at his fist* *looks up* Rei!

Yukirei: *shrugs* It's a fair way.

Seravi: But I thought I was your favourite character... *looks on the verge of tears*

Dorothy: *stops in the middle of her capering* Oi Oi. Stop pretending! 

Yukirei: *hardens her melting heart* Yes you are, Seravi. But, you've got to do what you've got to do... Besides, I thought you were a professional actor.

Seravi: *smiles conceitedly* of course I am. 

Yukirei: Then that's that. *goes to wake up the dozing Chacha*

- - - - - - - - -

Narrator: *reading monotonously* and poor Cinderchacha was left with this horrible woman, her stepmother.

::Seravi appears in the doorway, his hair pulled back into a bun. The dress and make-up has been laid off (afterall, he _is_ Yukirei's favourite character ^_- ), but umm... his eyebrows were drawn over like Dorothy's had been::

Chacha: *bursts out laughing*

Seravi: *glares at Chacha as he steps into the house* What are you laughing at _Cinder_chacha? You do not even have the _right_ to laugh in this house. *shoots off at a rocket fire speed* Have you cleaned the kitchen? Washed the dishes? Mopped the floor? Made the beds? Wiped the tables? Tidied the place? Brought the logs in?

Chacha: Ye..Yes *looks guilty*

Seravi: *pounces on the look* Swept the chimney?

Chacha: *shook her head*

Seravi: Then WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! *head grows to a gigantic size* GET TO IT **NOW**! ::blue flames appear behind him::

Chacha: *trembling* Tea... Teacher Seravi... *runs away crying* WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~

::pause::

Elizabeth: Do you think you've gone too into character?

- - - - - - - - - -

Shiine (looking from outside the window): *gives a shiver* Seravi is so scary...

Dorothy: *nodding her head* I _told_ you he was suited for the role. He's a demon by nature.

Seravi: *looms behind her, his flames bigger than before* **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

Dorothy: *turns to jelly* WAAAAAHHH~~

- - - - - - - - - -

Narrator: Cinderchacha is so called Cinderchacha because she hates cleaning the chimney. It makes all the black black ashes and cinder fall onto her. (Chacha: *beats soot from her hood*) And so, to spite her, her evil stepmother had named her Cinderchacha. 

Now, in a castle not so far away from the little cottage, there lived a-- *pauses to read a slip of paper passed to him* "You missed out the stepsisters"? *blinks* Stepsisters? Oh. Yes, the stepsisters. *clears throat* Now, the evil stepmother actually had two daughters of her own. Like her, they were proud, unkind and... *catches sight of two threatening glares* ...I mean. But unlike her, they were extremely beautiful. Though of course, not as beautiful as Cinderchacha. 

::two shoes come flying his way:: 

Narrator: *ducks one but gets smacked in the face by the second* OW! ... *mumbles* ok. ok. *raises voice* Let's welcome the _amazingly beautiful_ pair, Cinderchacha's stepsisters!

::Two figures appear in the doorway, standing back to back, arms folded across their chests. One was wearing a black hood over her purple head, and the other had long pink hair::

Chacha: *looking up* Yakko! Marin!

Yakko: *holds up a hand* Wait. Let's get this clear. We're playing Cinderchacha's evil stepsisters.

Chacha:  Oh. But why would you want to be ugly girls?

Marin and Yakko: *fuming* We're acting as _beautiful_ evil stepsisters!

Chacha: *sweatdrop*

Marin: Besides, I heard that I might get to dance with my darling Riiya if I agree to act as a stepsister.

Chacha: *frowns angrily* he's not _your_ Riiya!

Marin: Oh yea?

Chacha: *nods hard* Yea!...

Riiya: *smiles happily* Cha Cha!

Chacha: ...he's my doggie!

Riiya: *falls over with his paws in the air* 

Marin: Anyway, _Cinder_chacha, go iron my clothes for me.

Seravi: *suddenly appears* Wait Cinderchacha. Have you finished cleaning the chimney?

Chacha: *nods* yup.

Seravi: *smiles* That's a good girl. Now go wash up. And remember, we must always get our current work done before starting on a new one. Leaving things hanging is-

Yakko: Seravi-san!

Seravi: huh? *turns and catches sight of Yakko* AAH~ *backs away*

Yakko: *moves closer* What are you acting as, Seravi-san?

Chacha: He's my stepmother.

Yakko: *gives Chacha a withering look* I wasn't asking you. *turns back to Seravi* You're acting as her stepmother? Wait... that makes you... 

Seravi: *edges further away*

Yakko: ... MUMMY! *rushes forward with her arms open*

Seravi: *yelps* *hurriedly jumps on his broom and rides out of the house*

Chacha: Teacher Seravi!

Yakko: MUMMY~~ *grabs her broom and rides after him*

Chacha and Marin: *stare after them* ...

Marin: *turns to Chacha* Go iron my clothes now Cinderchacha.

- - - - - - - - - -

Narrator: In a castle not so far away from the little cottage, there lived a family of royalty, the King...

::a gigantic figure emerges from behind the mountain::

..who doesn't quite fit into the castle, and his dashing grandson, the Prince.. (Riiya: *waves from where he stands on the shoulder of his grandfather*) Now, the prince was of a marriageable age (Riiya: *blush*) and so, the king decided to hold a ball to help him select a wife. All the ladies in the country were invited.

Grandfather: *raises his voice* All ladies are invited to a royal ball held to select a prospective wife for the Prince. 

::his voice booms across the mountain:: 

- - - - - - - - - -

Marin: *pricks up her ears* What? A ball? By the royal family? Sounds grand!

Chacha: *looks up too*

Marin: *looks back at Chacha* Have you finished with my dresses?

Chacha: There's a few more to go.

Marin: *irritated* Well, hurry up then. I wonder when the ball is...

Grandfather's booming voice: The ball will start now. If any ladies are not free, we are sorry. You will have to wait for the next time when we hold a ball for one of Prince Riiya's brothers...

Marin: Now? So fast? *flustered* Don't bother with these old dresses anymore Cinderchacha. Help me choose a nice new one and then style my hair for the ball with the Prince... *pause* ...wait.. It's Riiya! Riiya's the Prince!

Chacha: What?! *puts the iron down* I want to go to the ball too!

Marin: *smirks* No you can't. Because I'm the stepsister and you're Cinderchacha and you'll have to stay behind to clean the house while I go and dance with Riiya. Now, help me get ready. *hurries off to choose a dress*

Chacha: This is NOT fair! *throws the smoking dress into the dustbin*

- - - - - - - - - -

Chacha: *closing the door after Marin* Why does Marin get to go to the ball and I don't? ::a tear rolls down her cheek:: It's not fair... *bawls*

Voice: Would you really like to go to the ball, Cinderchacha?

Chacha: *wipes her tears away quickly* Wh-who is that?

::a figure appears in a cloud of smoke::

Chacha: *cough-coughs*

Figure: I'm your fairy godmother.

::smoke clears revealing Dorothy in a lovely glittery dress, wings on her back and glitter on her face, hair.. everywhere::

Chacha: Wow! You look very pretty, Dorothy.

Dorothy: *smiles happily* Thank you.

Chacha: I want to have wings like that too. *points at the wings on Dorothy's back*

Dorothy: Well, I can tell you where I bought them and you can ask Seravi to buy them for you.

Seravi: Hmm.. *examining the wings* I should be able to make a pair for you myself, Chacha.

Dorothy: *jumps* Seravi! What are you doing here? *composes herself* Weren't you hiding from Yakko?

Seravi: Just taking a look. And I lost Yakko eons ago. *assumes a look of wisdom* And they say the most dangerous place is the safest place. *smiles cheerfully* And thus here I am.

Chacha: Can you really make those wings for me, Teacher Seravi?

Seravi: Of course. I'll just need to buy the materials and I can get started.

Dorothy: *mutters* Miser.

Seravi: Well, I'll be off now. Maybe I'll be able to get started on those wings before coming back for the last scene.

Chacha: Bye Teacher Seravi. Bye Elizabeth.

Seravi: Bye Chacha.

Elizabeth: Bye Chacha. *pause* By the way Dorothy...

Dorothy: Hm? *looks up*

Elizabeth: You look quite beautiful in that dress.

Dorothy: *blinks* Why... *blushes furiously* thank you.

Elizabeth: Though you would look even better if you change your hair back to its former golden colour.

Dorothy: *glares* Seravi!! *swings her wand at Seravi*

Seravi: *hops lightly out of the way* Elizabeth was kind enough to offer a suggestion. *turns to leave* And a good one for that matter. 

Dorothy: *throws her plastic wand after him* *turns back to Chacha* Well, back to business. So you would really like to go to the ball?

Chacha: *nod-nods*

Dorothy: Well then, I will see that you go. *beams* 

- - - - - - - - - -

Dorothy: Now.. first, we have to get you into something that looks more respectable.

Chacha: *nod-nods*

Dorothy: *flicks her hand lightly*

::Chacha's rags transform into a shimmering pale pink dress with little tinkling bells::

Chacha: *wide-eyed* This is absolutely beautiful!

Dorothy: *smiles* To match our pretty little Cinderchacha.

Chacha: But what about my red hood? *feels the top of her head*

Dorothy: You'll have to continue wearing that.

Chacha: Oh ok. *pause* But how will I get to the ball?

Dorothy: Hmm.. Do you have any kind of sticks around here?

Chacha: *thinks hard* Chopsticks?

Dorothy: Well, they'll have to do. Get me a couple of those. (Chacha nods, disappearing into the kitchen) *waits for Chacha to return* And how about living creatures? Any in the house?

Chacha: *thinks for a moment* I think Teacher Seravi recently discovered a nest of spiders.

Dorothy: Spiders? *turns a shade paler* Umm.. they'll have to do too. Lead me to them.

Chacha: *points to a corner of the ceiling* They are up there.

Dorothy: *looks up at the ceiling above her, turning even paler as she spots a huge spider web and sac* Uh... *backs away* Ok. Move from there too, Cinderchacha. These guys will be waiting on you for the night.

Chacha: huh?

Dorothy: *flicks her hand*

::spiders fall to the the ground and upon touching the floor, transform into boys wearing smart-looking suits::

Dorothy: And as for your transport.. the chopsticks?

Chacha: Here. *hands the chopsticks over to Dorothy* 

Dorothy: *throws chopsticks onto the floor*

::chopsticks upon hitting the floor lengthen into slim broomsticks with seemingly polished mahogany handles::

Chacha: Wow. Those are nice broomsticks! *picks one up* Are we going to ride them to the ball?

Dorothy: *nods*

Chacha: *examines the gold letters written near the top of the handle of the broomstick she was holding* "Nimbus Two Thousand"?

Dorothy: *nods, beaming* It's one of the best broomsticks in the market.

Chacha: Really? Cool! *gets onto the broomstick* It feels nice, but are there enough broomsticks for everyone?

Dorothy: Sure. *waves the chopsticks in her hand* We've lots of chopsticks, don't we?

- - - - - - - - - -

Chacha: Ok! I'm all set to go.

Dorothy: *nods* But you must remember, Cinderchacha. You must not stay a minute after nine. Or else, your broomstick will change back into chopsticks, your escorts into spiders, and your beautiful clothes into your old rags.

Chacha: What? Only nine? But Cinderella had till midnight?

Dorothy: Cinderella wasn't a child, you are. And besides, Seravi doesn't require Cinderella to be in bed by nine-thirty.

Chacha: Oh. Ok then.

Dorothy: Off you go now. And remember, it's nine o' clock!

- - - - - - - - - -

Marie: Prince Riiya! Oh my darling Prince Riiya! Where are you? *looks around high and low* *grumbles* First he steps all over my toes when we danced, and then he disappears when I removed my fancy mask.

::A trembling white fluffy wolf sat in total darkness under a table. Light suddenly streams in as one end of the table cloth was lifted up::

Riiya: *gasp* *backs away from light*

Shiine: *still holding up the table cloth* Riiya, it's me. I've received news that an unknown princess from a faraway land is coming tonight.

Riiya: An... unknown princess?

Shiine: *nods* Would your Highness like to welcome her in?

Riiya: Sure. *changes back into a boy and bumps his head hard on the bottom of the table* Owww!

Shiine: Come on out.

- - - - - - - - - -

Narrator: It was an army of flying brooms. Youths in dark suits on flying brooms. Then. As the youths spread out to land. Prince Riiya caught sight of *her*. The golden-haired girl in a red hood and an enchanting dress. *spins dramatically* It was love at first sight! He knew it! He watched as she descended, landing gently. She looked up. At him. Their eyes met. She smiled. A happy smile. He smiled too.

Shiine: Beautiful, isn't she? ... *stares at Chacha*

Riiya: *nods automatically, still smiling* Chacha...

Shiine: *hushed whisper* Remember that we are acting.

Riiya: *snaps out of his dream-like state* *nods* *walks up to Chacha* Prin..princess, may I have this dance?

Chacha: *nods, smiling happily*

Narrator: And they waltzed into the ballroom, the Prince happy. For he has finally found the girl he would give his heart to!

- - - - - - - - - -

::Soft slow music plays in the background::

::Two energetically dancing figures were the centre of attention as the rest of the people in the room watch them::

One of the onlookers (i.e. an extra): *mutters* What kind of dance is that?

Another onlooker: Shhhhhh~!

- - - - - - - - - -

Marin (off the set): But I thought you said that _I_ was the one who was going to dance with Riiya all night!!

Yukirei: I only said that you _might_ get to dance with Riiya, and you did. I certainly didn't say "all night".

Marin: It's not fair! Why does Chacha get to dance with Riiya for such a long time then? Where's the script? I'll change it!

Yukirei: *smiles mysteriously* Where the script is kept is my own little secret.

"I think that we should change the script too."

Marin and Yukirei: *turns to see..*

::Shiine leaning against a pillar, arms folded across his chest::

Shiine: *uncrosses his arms* Perhaps we shouldn't have Cinderchacha living happily ever after with the Prince in the end, that will be too boring an ending. We should have Cinderchacha falling for the Prince's manservant instead.

Marin: *nods fervently* And the prince for Cinderchacha's stepsister!

Yukirei: Hmm...

Narrator: *looks around at Yukirei* What? You're actually considering it?

- - - - - - - - - -

Narrator: For the rest of the night, Prince Riiya danced only with the mysterious princess from afar. He had eyes for no one else. However, as all of us know, time passes quickly when one is having fun.

Chacha: I'm really having a wonderful time, Prince Riiya.

Narrator: Before they knew it...

Riiya: *nods* Princess, we have danced for a long time, but I still do not know much about you. May I at least ask of your...

Narrator: ...it was nine.

::the clock struck, its loud chime resounding in the ballroom::

Chacha: *jumps, startled* *turns to look at the clock*

Riiya: ...name?

Chacha: *turns back to Riiya* Ah? 

::the clock chimes a second time::

Chacha: I must go, Prince Riiya! *turns to leave, the bells on her dress tinkling softly*

Riiya: But princess! *grasps Chacha's hand*

::a third::

Chacha: I am sorry! *pushes Riiya's hand away and runs for the main door*

Riiya: Princess! *gives chase*

::a fourth::

Marin: *looks up* She's finally leaving? Here I come, my darling Riiya! *runs after Riiya*

::a fifth::

Chacha: *runs as fast as she can down the long flight of stairs to get to her broom*

Riiya: *emerging from the main doors* Princess! *starts down the stairs*

::a sixth::

Narrator: The cold strong wind of the night tugged hard at Cinderchacha's hair and dress. Finally, succumbing to the howling wind, the red hood upon Cinderchacha's head flew off behind her.

Chacha: *turns back for a moment* My red hood!

::a seventh::

Riiya: *runs as fast as he could* Princess!

Chacha: *mounts her broom*

Narrator: Cinderchacha speeds off into the night with her broomstick flying escorts...

::an eighth::

Narrator: ...leaving a dejected Prince Riiya behind...

Riiya: She's... gone! *spots a piece of red material on the steps* But, this is... *picks it up* ...hers!

Narrator: ...and an elated stepsister.

Marin: *runs down the stairs* Rii~ya~!

::a ninth::

::camera follows Chacha flying on her broom::

Dorothy (Voice over): But you must remember, Cinderchacha. You must not stay a minute after nine... 

::camera zooms in on Chacha's face::

Chacha: *frowns hard as she tries to fly faster*

Dorothy (Voice over): ...Or else, your broomstick will change back into chopsticks...

::in a *_poof_*, the sleek broomsticks disappear and Chacha falls to the ground (Yukirei: *cuts in* they were flying at a low altitude of course, we don't endanger the lives of our artistes)::

Dorothy (Voice over): ...your escorts into spiders...

::*_poof_* *_poof_* *_poof_* The lads disappear, tiny eight-legged creatures appearing in their places::

Dortohy (Voice over): ...and your beautiful clothes into your old rags.

::a final *_poof_* and the lovely dress was gone. Chacha was clothed in her old and tattered dress again::

Chacha: *gets up* At least I managed to run away from Prince Riiya before I transformed back. But.. *stares at the road ahead* it's a long walk home!!

- - - - - - - - - -

TBC


End file.
